Cornelia (Final Fantasy)
Cornelia, also known as Coneria , is a town from the original Final Fantasy. It is located just southeast of the Chaos Shrine, and serves as the game's starting point. Princess Sarah of Cornelia has been kidnapped by Garland, but the Warriors of Light rescue her and the King of Cornelia has a broken drawbridge rebuilt to allow the Light Warriors to travel to Pravoka. The town is built just below Castle Cornelia. Shops Items Weapons Armor Level 1 White Magic Level 1 Black Magic Enemies South of Cornelia (4,5) North of Cornelia (4,4) Other appearances Final Fantasy XIV One of the original servers in Final Fantasy XIV was named Cornelia. It was merged into the Durandal server along with the Rabanastre server. Dissidia Final Fantasy During the ending, after Chaos is defeated, the Warriors of Cosmos are teleported to a grassy field near Cornelia. They each vanish back to their own worlds shortly after, save for the Warrior of Light, who begins walking to Cornelia Castle. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cornelia appears as ruins in World B, at the Cornelia Plains. In the Confessions of the Creator Scenario, a Teleport Stone can be found near it. Moglin operates his shop here in all storylines where Cornelia is visited. On certain days he will sell one each of rare items such as booster accessories, Elixir-type trade accessories and the Banish/Death and KP Bonus Skills, items sold at no other moogle shop. The port directly south of Cornelia in Final Fantasy corresponds to the Forsaken Kingdom gateway, which acts as an access point to Order's Sanctuary just off the coast. In Confessions of the Creator, the player's party spawns here at the start of the story, an allusion to the start of Final Fantasy. Cornelia is also present as a room for customized characters of the game's Multiplayer Mode Online Lobby. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT A remade scene of the Warrior of Light gazing at the castle from a grassy hill appears, an allusion to the opening of the original Final Fantasy and the ending of the original Dissidia Final Fantasy. This field is also present as a playable arena. The stage is fairly large, and the terrain, such as the trees, is key for a tactical victory. Midway through battle, the sky becomes darker, and large rocks circle around the stage in the sky. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cornelia Castle appears in the background during Field Music Sequences featuring Final Fantasy music. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Cornelia FFI.png|Background. FFAB Cornelia DFF Special.png|Cornelia DFF (Special). World of Final Fantasy Musical themes The background music that plays in Cornelia is the Final Fantasy "Town" theme. Gallery Coneria.gif|Cornelia (NES). Coneriaoverworld.PNG|Cornelia in the World Map (NES). FFI-OrdinaryWell.png|Cornelia's ordinary well (NES). Cornelia World Map PS.png|Cornelia in the World Map (PS). Cornelia PS.png|Cornelia (PS). Cornelia - WM.png|Cornelia, as seen in the World Map. FF1CorneliaGBA.png|Cornelia in the World Map (GBA). FF Cornelia GBA.png|Cornelia (GBA). FFI_Cornelia_Armor_Shop_GBA.png|Cornelia's armor shop (GBA). FFI_Cornelia_Black_Magic_Shop_GBA.png|Cornelia's Black Magic shop (GBA). FFI_Cornelia_Inn_GBA.png|Cornelia's inn (GBA). FFI_Cornelia_Item_Shop_GBA.png|Cornelia's item shop (GBA). FFI_Cornelia_Weapon_Shop_GBA.png|Cornelia's weapon shop (GBA). FFI_Cornelia_White_Magic_Shop_GBA.png|Cornelia's White Magic shop (GBA). Mobile Phone Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia in the World Map (Mobile). FFIPSP cornelia.png|Cornelia (PSP). Cornelia Armor Shop.PNG|Armor Shop (PSP). Cornelia Item Shop.PNG|Item Shop (PSP). Cornelia Weapon Shop.PNG|Weapon Shop (PSP). Cornelia White Magic Shop.PNG|White Magic Shop (PSP). FF1_3DS_Cornelia.jpg|Cornelia (3DS). FF1_Cornelia_City_3DS.jpg|Cornelia (3DS). FF1_3DS_Weapon_Shop.jpg|Weapon Shop (3DS). FF1_3DS_Armor_Shop.jpg|Armor Shop (3DS). FF1_3DS_Inn.jpg|Inn (3DS). FF1_3DS_Black_Mage_Shop.jpg|Black Magic Shop (3DS). FF1_3DS_White_Mage_Shop.jpg|White Magic Shop (3DS). FF1_3DS_Item_Shop.jpg|Item Shop (3DS). D012 Cornelia.png|The ruins of Cornelia in World B in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Etymology Trivia * One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Cornelia. * The original NES localization of Final Fantasy translated this town's name as "Coneria". This is likely a result of the process of converting the word "Cornelia" (a given western female name) to Japanese, the result is "ko-neria", which loses some of the word's nuance. This was re-translated into English as "Coneria" in the NES (which is itself a more direct analog of the Japanese translation of Cornelia) without regard for the name's origin. Later translations took this into account, and properly localized the name as "Cornelia". * Looking into the town well gives a message stating that despite the fact it looks like there may be something of interest at the bottom, it is, in fact, an ordinary well. de:Cornelia es:Cornelia (Final Fantasy) fi:Cornelia it:Cornelia (Final Fantasy) pt-br:Cornelia (Final Fantasy) ru:Корнелия (Final Fantasy) Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Category:Towns